An image processing apparatus such as a printer that performs image processing based on image data, is provided with a plurality of functions regarding the image processing. The plurality of functions include, for example, a copy function, a data transmission function, and a facsimile function. In addition, the image processing apparatus is provided with a display panel. On the display panel, a setting screen is displayed, wherein the setting screen is used to input settings for the functions and execute the functions. The user operates a function key corresponding to a function to individually display a setting screen for the function, and inputs various types of setting instructions and execution instructions on the displayed setting screen.
In the image processing apparatus that has a lot of functions, a plurality of setting items and execution items are provided for each of the functions. As a result, there may be a case where the user cannot find a desired setting item or execution item quickly. There is known an electronic device that displays a list of short-cut functions assigned to a plurality of function keys so that a function registration or a setting change can be easily performed (see PTL 1).